Terrain neutre
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Alicia n'a jamais été douée pour lâcher prise. Ecrit à l'occasion du ficathon d'été 2013 Plan B de sweetjamielee, à partir de l'idée Alicia/Kalinda – frayer avec l'ennemi


**Titre original : No man's land**

**Auteur : tamoline**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

Cela commence quelques mois après qu'Alicia ait quitté Lockhart-Gardner.

C'est une nouvelle affaire pour le compte de ChumHum – il s'agit en résumé d'écraser une start-up technologique, en usant de tous les moyens nécessaires.

Il n'y a aucun mérite particulier à l'affaire qu'on leur a demandé de gérer. Il s'agit essentiellement de faire perdre ses clients à un concurrent potentiel avant qu'il ne devienne une menace.

A une époque, cela aurait pu lui donner à réfléchir.

A une époque, elle aurait pu tenter de refuser l'affaire.

A une époque, la part d'elle-même qui savait qu'autrefois elle valait mieux que cela aurait pu éprouver une douleur sourde.

A présent tout ce qu'elle peut invoquer est une sorte de résignation lasse de ne même plus être capable de ressentir cela.

Dans leur nouvelle entreprise, elle fait partie des chefs à présent. Et cela signifie devoir prendre des décisions difficiles et ne pas regarder en arrière.

Pourtant, la température du tribunal semble chuter à pic lorsque la porte s'ouvre et qu'à la place des avocats au rabais que la société avait réussi à rassembler pour les pourparlers, Diane pénètre dans la salle telle la blonde annonciatrice d'un hiver apocalyptique.

C'est la première fois qu'elle voit Diane depuis leur scission, et le regard froid que Diane lui adresse avant de détourner un peu la tête et de l'ignorer totalement, lui fait savoir en termes non équivoques que leurs différents n'ont pas été oubliés et encore moins pardonnés.

Tout à coup, une affaire qui était sûre, bien que fastidieuse, prend une autre tournure.

Elle envoie un texto à Cary : « Nouveaux avocats L-G »

« Merde », telle est sa réponse éloquente. « Besoin de renforts ? »

Elle jette discrètement un regard à Diane.

Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre cette affaire, et la partie adverse doit forcément le savoir. Soudain, les témoignages et les documents qu'elle a préparés paraissent un bouclier bien trop mince entre elle et la rage froide de Diane.

« Oui. » écrit-elle en réponse, avant de se lever pour faire sa déclaration liminaire.

Il va lui falloir toute l'aide possible.

oOo

C'est presque un soulagement lorsqu'elle voit Kalinda entrer dans la salle au milieu de la matinée.

Non que Diane ait besoin d'aide, elle est déjà bien assez en train de les pilonner comme ça.

Mais…

Alicia n'a jamais été douée pour lâcher prise.

Et Kalinda est une chose qui n'a pas changé, familière. Quelque chose de sa seconde (ou est-ce sa troisième ? quatrième ?) vie.

Elle a toujours cet air de calme impassibilité sur le visage.

Pas de colère.

Pas de mépris.

C'est comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient fait que glisser sur elle.

Et même s'il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle se trouve ici pour torpiller encore davantage l'affaire d'Alicia, celle-ci ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu soulagée.

Parce qu'il y a toujours une part d'elle-même qui associe « Kalinda » à « améliorer les choses ».

Dans le prétoire, bien sûr.

Il n'y a rien eu sorti de là.

Pas depuis longtemps.

oOo

Mais peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle va la trouver pendant la pause déjeuner.

Kalinda la voit venir, bien sûr.

« Alicia. » dit-elle d'un ton neutre, le visage plus que jamais semblable à un masque.

« Comment ça va ? » demande Alicia, s'efforçant de sourire. Elle s'y efforce, mais n'a pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit l'expression qui convienne.

Kalinda la regarde un instant. « Bien ? » dit-elle, d'un ton ascendant qui fait sonner le mot davantage comme une question que comme une constatation.

Mais si Alicia détient une réponse, elle ignore laquelle cela pourrait être.

Pourquoi était-elle venue là ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu espérer ?

Ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient été amies.

« On peut s'échanger les dernières nouvelles ? » demande cependant sa bouche tout à trac, lui laissant vaguement l'impression d'être trahie par son corps.

L'expression de Kalinda … change, mais d'une manière qu'Alicia n'est pas capable d'évaluer. « Pas ici. » dit-elle en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Alicia, en direction de … la silhouette glaciale de Diane. « Ce ne serait pas … diplomate.

- Bien sûr. Euh… » dit Alicia, se retenant de justesse de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

« A la prochaine ?

- Entendu. » dit Kalinda, parce que bien sûr qu'il y en aura une. Nul besoin pour Alicia de la connaître aussi bien qu'elle… en avait coutume ? pour réaliser que Kalinda se moque d'elle.

Elle parvient à prendre congé sans tourner les talons d'un air offensé.

Mais tout juste.

Même après des mois de séparation, Kalinda arrive toujours à l'agacer.

oOo

« Je t'ai vue parler à Kalinda. » dit Cary.

« Oui. » répond-elle, s'arrangeant pour ne pas faire entendre l'énervement dans sa voix.

A peu près.

« Fais attention. » lui dit-il avec un peu de ménagement, ce qui lui révèle qu'elle n'a pas aussi bien réussi qu'elle l'aurait voulu. « Elle a une façon … de se servir des gens. »

Il a une expression légèrement hantée dans le regard, aussi ne cherche-t-elle pas à en savoir plus.

Pourtant, c'est sans doute ce commentaire, plus que toute autre chose, qui la pousse réellement à envoyer un texto à Kalinda.

« Où et quand serait-ce plus diplomate ? »

oOo

C'est un bar.

Bien sûr que c'est un bar.

C'est toujours un bar.

Cela du moins n'a pas changé.

Kalinda, comme toujours, est au comptoir, les verres en attente devant elle.

« Salut. » dit-elle, et Alicia sent quelque chose en elle lâcher prise.

« Je ne vais pas parler de l'affaire. » dit-elle.

Kalinda hoche la tête, et trace une ligne imaginaire autour d'elles deux. « Ceci est une zone sans travail. » dit-elle.

Sa voix a quelque chose d'appliqué, et Alicia la regarde de plus près. « Combien de verres tu as déjà bu ? »

Kalinda lève vers elle des yeux aux paupières mi-closes. « Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quand tu arriverais. »

« Si » n'est pas prononcé mais n'en est que plus tonitruant.

Mais c'est déjà quelque chose, c'est incontestablement quelque chose, et Alicia s'assoit sur le tabouret voisin du sien. Il y a tant de sujets dont elles ne peuvent pas discuter, et si peu qu'elles peuvent encore partager.

C'est embarrassant.

Mais cela devient plus facile sur la fin.

Ou peut-être est-ce seulement l'alcool qui arrondit les angles.

Alicia passe son trajet de retour en taxi à osciller comme un métronome entre « Oui, elle remettra ça », et « Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ».

Pour finir, alors qu'elle rentre chez elle et s'écroule sur son lit, elle prend une résolution.

C'est une décision qu'elle remettra à plus tard.

oOo

Cela se reproduit.

Environ une semaine plus tard, après que l'affaire ait été remportée de façon ambiguë, de justesse (et Alicia n'est pas encore sûre de savoir ce qu'elle en pense), elle est prise d'envie de sortir de chez elle pour un soir.

Ce qu'il y a, c'est que…

Alicia n'a jamais été douée pour lâcher prise.

Et, eh bien, l'histoire avec Peter…

Elle ne pouvait pas rester fâchée contre _lui_.

Il ne fallait pas.

Il est le père de ses enfants.

Et elle avait _besoin _de lui. Pour eux.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être fâchée contre Amber, contre une silhouette anonyme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontrée.

Alors, la … révélation, lorsqu'elle était survenue…

Après le choc initial…

Avait été presque… utile.

Elle pouvait être en colère contre Kalinda, comme elle ne pourrait jamais l'être contre Peter.

Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour lâcher prise.

Et aussi longtemps que Kalinda était dans les parages, elle n'avait pas à le faire.

Pas vraiment.

Peu importait à quel point les choses semblaient cicatriser, en surface.

Si elle en avait besoin, elle pouvait toujours saisir ce charbon ardent.

Et se rappeler que si elle était en colère, elle avait une _raison_ de l'être.

Mais à présent que Kalinda s'est éloignée …

Elle trouve cela de plus en plus difficile de la blâmer à mesure que la distance grandit.

Et toute cette colère…

Toute cette colère qu'elle ne peut pas diriger contre Peter (mais à laquelle elle est incapable de renoncer malgré tout)…

Peter la ressent malgré tout.

Il faut juste qu'elle _sorte_.

Pour une soirée.

Et peut-être qu'une soirée avec Kalinda permettra à la brûlure de se remettre à la bonne place.

oOo

Cette fois, elle s'arrête à la porte, et se contente d'observer Kalinda un instant.

Elle ne ressent pas de colère, seulement une sorte de sourde mélancolie.

C'était quelque chose qui leur appartenait, rien qu'elles deux contre le reste du monde.

Et qui a quasiment disparu à présent, réduit en miettes par les secrets, la culpabilité, les récriminations et la distance.

Elle se demande s'il est seulement possible de reconstruire.

Elle se demande si elle veut réellement essayer.

Elle obtient une réponse tandis qu'elle reprend son approche, que Kalinda semble sentir sa présence et se retourne, une timide ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se sent … mieux.

Du moins un peu.

Et oui, elle veut essayer de retisser des liens.

Au moins pour ce soir.

oOo

Cela se reproduit.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et bientôt, les rendez-vous deviennent le meilleur moment de sa semaine.

Un endroit où elle peut échapper aux exigences d'un nouveau cabinet d'avocat, aux clients qui veulent toujours plus, qu'elle fasse davantage de compromis, aux luttes intestines entre les autres avocats tandis qu'un ordre de préséance s'établit lentement dans la douleur, aux pressions politiques qu'exerce sur elle le bureau de Peter pour ne pas accepter les affaires impopulaires, au stress de savoir que Lockhart-Gardner est toujours là, à guetter la moindre erreur pour fondre sur leur clientèle et la récupérer.

C'est un endroit où l'on n'exige jamais rien d'elle.

Un endroit où elle peut se contenter d'_être_.

Et, ce qui est plutôt surprenant, un endroit où elle peut trouver un plaisir renouvelé à fréquenter une certaine Kalinda Sharma.

Alicia n'est peut-être pas très douée pour lâcher prise, mais apparemment, avec le temps et la distance, elle est au moins parvenue à cela.

Et cela lui permet de se sentir tellement mieux, de profiter du sens de la répartie de Kalinda, de ses sourires voilés, de sa simple présence, sans ressentir de colère ni avoir l'impression qu'elle _devrait_ en ressentir.

C'est … reposant.

Et elle arrive presque, _presque_ à oublier pour qui travaille Kalinda.

Jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus possible.

oOo

« Je croyais que c'était censé être une affaire facile. » dit Alicia, dont le regard va et vient entre Cary et le malheureux associé de première année qui en était chargé.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était d'une importance négligeable, mais il y avait un rapport avec Colin Sweeney.

Important ou non, elle est prête à parier qu'il va aborder le sujet à leur prochaine rencontre.

Important ou non, cela les fait paraître moins compétents, moins brillants, et ce n'est pas là quelque chose qu'ils peuvent se permettre à ce stade.

« Lockhart-Gardner s'est arrangé pour leur faire passer un tuyau. » dit doucement Cary.

Elle cligne des yeux. « Quoi ? Mais ce n'était même pas eux les avocats sur cette affaire. » A moins qu'ils ne se soient arrangés pour opérer une nouvelle substitution. Mais certainement, elle en aurait été informée s'ils l'avaient fait.

« Kalinda. » dit Cary. « Apparemment, au cours du procès, elle a donné quelque chose à la partie adverse.

« Et ce n'est pas la première fois. » dit avec nervosité le première année. « Certains des autres première année l'ont aperçue pendant leurs procès. »

Comment ? pense-t-elle tout d'abord.

Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

La logique lui fournit assez rapidement une réponse.

Leur cabinet est trop petit, les effectifs trop tendus, il y a trop de nouveaux employés. Trop de gens qui ne seraient pas capables de reconnaître Kalinda.

Comment ? pense-t-elle ensuite.

Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

On ne peut plus facilement, répond la part la plus pragmatique d'elle-même. Si leur cabinet qui débute met la clé sous la porte, ou s'ils endurent assez de pertes, Lockhart-Gardner a de bonnes chances de récupérer leurs clients.

C'est la même stratégie qu'avant, mais à moindre coût.

Ils n'ont même pas besoin de s'offrir le temps de Diane ou de Will.

Et Kalinda… Kalinda est une professionnelle, quoi qu'elle puisse être d'autre.

Cary fait un geste pour congédier le première année, qui s'empresse de sortir.

« Tu es la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. » dit-il avec douceur, compatissant. « Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose, la moindre chose qu'on pourrait utiliser contre elle, pour la faire battre en retraite ? »

Est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose ?

Oh, elle en sait bien trop sur Kalinda Sharma.

Tu es vraiment capable de la trahir ? chuchote sa conscience bien trop petite.

Comme elle t'a trahie ? répond sa colère.

Dit comme ça, cela semble si facile.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant…

Alicia prend une résolution, ouvre la bouche et répond.

oOo

Alicia s'arrange pour rencontrer Kalinda le soir-même.

Le temps d'arriver au bar, elle écume de rage.

Elle se dirige tout droit vers l'endroit où Kalinda est assise, détendue comme toujours.

« C'est ça ton boulot en ce moment ? Faire couler ma boîte ? »

Franchement, elle s'étonne elle-même de parvenir à garder un ton aussi égal, même si ses paroles congèleraient de l'azote.

Kalinda se crispe un instant, avant de glisser progressivement vers quelque chose qui ressemble à de la résignation.

« Tu as toujours su pour qui je travaillais. » dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers elle, sans la défier.

Réticente à faire face à la juste fureur d'Alicia.

Mais en dépit de ses paroles, elle ne semble ni sans remords, ni défiante.

Avant tout, elle semble juste fatiguée.

Et Alicia ne sait que trop bien ce que c'est.

D'une certaine façon, cela lui coupe un peu l'herbe sous le pied, et elle se laisse tomber sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

Et en effet, Alicia l'avait bien su, mais … « Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? Avec tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, tu ne pouvais même pas m'en toucher un mot ? »

Kalinda finit par lui jeter un regard, avant de détourner les yeux. « On ne parlait pas du travail. Ca avait l'air de te convenir comme ça. » Le ton de sa voix est presque mélancolique, et Alicia ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'élude Kalinda.

Parce qu'il est impossible qu'elle soit assez sentimentale pour que travailler contre d'anciens collègues lui pose réellement un problème.

Cependant, Alicia n'a jamais été douée pour lâcher prise.

Et ceci…

Ceci est quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas lâcher.

Pas encore.

Et certainement pas aussi facilement.

« Il y a une différence entre ne pas parler du travail et… » Elle agite la main en l'air, souhaitant un peu tard qu'il se soit agi plutôt de son poing.

« C'est mon boulot. » répond Kalinda, avant de vider le verre qui est devant elle et de faire signe pour qu'on le lui remplisse. « C'est tout ce qu'il a l'air d'être ces temps-ci. »

Alicia trouve là une ironie amère. « Ils t'ont mise à filer nos première année à plein temps ? »

A quoi en sont-ils réduits.

« Ils ont embauché un nouvel enquêteur pour leurs_ vraies_ affaires. Et ce n'est pas uniquement les première année. J'ai juste été … plus circonspecte avec les autres. »

Les gens susceptibles de la reconnaître.

La déduction suivante est un vrai choc.

« Tu sabotes mes affaires aussi ? » dit-elle, presque dans un murmure.

C'est logique.

C'est _parfaitement_ logique.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant…

Dieu sait pourquoi, même lorsqu'elle fulminait contre cette (ultime) trahison, elle n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé _ça_.

Il y a un éclair de … quelque chose dans les yeux de Kalinda, avant qu'elle ne fasse lentement non de la tête. « Diane et Will ont commencé à poser des questions sur le fait que je n'arrive jamais à rien trouver sur tes affaires. »

Alicia respire, même si elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle se sent si soulagée.

Elle avait su pour qui Kalinda travaillait.

Elle ne pouvait pas raisonnablement s'être attendue à ce que Kalinda lui accorde le moindre traitement de faveur.

Mais…

Mais elle l'avait fait.

Et cela rend sa phrase suivante tellement plus facile à dire.

« Cary et les autres ont commencé à poser des questions sur ce que je sais de toi. » Devant l'air effrayé de Kalinda, elle fait non de la tête. « Je ne leur ai rien dit non plus. »

Et dieu sait comment, soudain, la colère a disparu.

En réalité, elle n'aurait jamais dû la diriger contre Kalinda pour commencer.

Elle tend le bras, pose la main sur celui de Kalinda. « Il faut que tu partes de là. Tu es bien consciente qu'ils s'apprêtent à te virer ? »

Nul besoin d'être un génie pour réaliser que Kalinda avait été au courant avant les autres pour Cary.

Et, d'après ce que Kalinda lui a dit, Alicia n'est pas la seule à n'avoir été ni oubliée ni pardonnée.

Kalinda lui adresse un sourire cynique.

« Pour une raison quelconque, les autres cabinets avec pignon sur rue semblent réticents à considérer ma candidature. Quant au tien, eh bien… » Elle hausse les épaules.

Alicia ne peut pas lui donner tort. Après les dernières nouvelles, les avocats de son cabinet préfèreraient la clouer au pilori plutôt que de travailler avec elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demande-t-elle tout bas.

Kalinda ferme brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvre. « Partir. Retrouver mes marques ailleurs. » Elle se lève. « En fait, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je ne suis pas déjà partie. »

Et oui, _oui,_ c'est hélas tout ce qu'il y a de logique.

Pourquoi donc Kalinda s'attarderait-elle dans les parages ?

Quelle raison pourrait-elle bien avoir de s'attarder dans les parages ?

Et pourquoi Alicia se sent-elle presque … désespérée à cette pensée ?

« Tu dois faire ce que tu penses être le mieux. » parvient-elle à dire.

Pendant un instant, Kalinda se contente de la regarder.

Puis elle hoche la tête.

« C'est décidé alors. Tes avocats n'auront plus à n'auront plus à s'inquiéter de ce que je pourrais découvrir. »

Elle se lève et baisse les yeux vers Alicia. Puis, avec une aisance décontractée, sans même changer d'expression, elle se penche et l'embrasse langoureusement.

C'est…

(Sensuel)

(Epoustouflant)

(Potentiellement addictif)

Inattendu.

Et tout ce que peut faire Alicia est de lever les yeux vers elle, hors d'haleine, rouge, totalement interloquée.

« Je m'étais toujours demandée ce que ça donnerait. » murmure Kalinda, loin d'avoir l'air mécontente de son expérience.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que_ ça_ ? » demande Alicia lorsqu'elle finit par retrouver quelque peu l'usage de la parole.

Même si, une fois de plus, ces mots-là ne semblent pas être tout à fait les bons.

Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que pourraient être les bons, cela dit.

« Un baiser, Alicia. » dit Kalinda, dont l'expression signifie clairement « Essaie donc de suivre ! » « C'était… » Elle réfléchit une seconde. « Bien. », finit-elle par ajouter avec un sourire en coin. « Adieu. » dit-elle avant de se détourner et de se diriger calmement vers la porte.

Abandonnant Alicia, toujours sur son siège.

Muette.

Choquée.

Furieuse du _culot_ de cette femme.

Et pourtant, la pensée qui ne cesse de lui revenir à l'esprit est que Kalinda a dit « Adieu. » Non pas « A la prochaine. » ou un millier d'autres expressions qui pourraient sous-entendre qu'il s'agit là d'autre chose que d'un point final.

Et vraiment, c'est ce qui la décide.

Toujours en colère, toujours occupée à formuler en silence des jurons qu'elle n'autoriserait jamais à franchir ses lèvres, elle se lance à sa poursuite.

Parce que s'il y a une seule chose dont Alicia soit sûre…

C'est qu'elle n'est pas douée pour lâcher prise.

Et du diable si elle va laisser Kalinda changer ça maintenant.


End file.
